Mark of Athena
by LittleBit16
Summary: A collection of one-shots from the upcoming third book in the Heroes of Olympus Series, Mark of Athena. Major Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper Franks/Hazel and more! Please subscribe and review! T for mild swearing. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I apologize for the wait! You guys have no idea how busy I've been! So I've decided to write one-shots from what I think will happen in the upcoming book, Mark of Athena. Maybe in the future I'll post my own MOA story, but right now I relly don't have to time..): This chapter is a little more teen than the previous ones. Just mild swearing and some suggestive terms, but I only used them as jokes don't worry(:**

**I greatly appreciate any reviews or comments you guys have! Criticism is always welcome!**

**RR owns everything!**

**Enjoy(:**

* * *

><p>The cold wall of the Argo II was really getting underneath Annabeth's skin. She placed her hand on the cruel piece of cement wishing it would crumble beneath her own fingers. That way she could easily get to the place she wanted to be most.<p>

_Tap tap. Tap_

Annabeth smiled fondly to herself before returning a similar pattern across the harsh border between them. She squinted at the wall, trying to see through it. The walls were thick enough to block voices, but not taps against it. Annabeth sighed in frustration before twisting her sheets between her feet until she was sure she looked like a distraught caterpillar. Even though it was 2 AM after a long, painful day at the Roman camp, she was restless. There was no way she would get any sleep tonight. Just as she closed her eyes, a steady rhythm flowed through her ears. Her eyes flashed open in recognition and she giggled into her pillow. Annabeth knew the tune all too well; Percy tapped the beat to her favorite song from the other side of the wall. She quickly returned the pattern to the next verse before a harsh voice broke her concentration.

"For the love of all that's holy will you just go to him?" Piper screeched from the far side of the room all the girls were sharing.

"Please…I can't take one more damn tap..." Hazel murmured groggily from beneath a large pillow.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annabeth replied rather coolly, playing innocent. Just as she was going to pat herself on the back for a job well done another round of taps echoed throughout the room, which Annabeth took no hesitation to return; causing groans from both sides of the their dorm.

"Jesus _Christ _Annabeth!" Piper's hoarse whisper seemed to slap Annabeth in the face. Before she could reply a pillow whacked her upside the head causing a startled squeak.

She giggled darkly before throwing the pillow to the ground, just out of Piper's reach. She was the last one to expect the growing friendship between a daughter of Athena and Aphrodite, but weeks being the only females on a small boat will do that to you. And to be quite honest she was glad it had happened. Piper was so different from all of her half sisters, she was more down to earth and never hesitated to kick someone's butt if they crossed her. Just the kind a girl Annabeth needed on her side.

"Well _damn."_ She had no energy to lash out to Annabeth physically, but her eyes did the job.

"I'm begging you... just go." Hazel whispered.

"Seriously? You wont tell the guys right?" Annabeth couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice, and was quickly on her feet.

"I will pay you twenty freakin' dollars…if you just…just go…" Hazel slurred from beneath a mountain of blankets. Though Annabeth barley new the girl, she rather liked her. Hey, if Percy approved then she must be pretty cool!

" Thank you guys so-oof!" Annabeth ever so gracefully manage to flop herself onto the floor after tripping on…was that gold? Oh…Hazel's curse; Percy had briefed her before the previous meeting of all the important campers.

"Sorry…just don't touch it 'kay?" Hazel garbled.

"And Annabeth?"

"Yes, Piper?" She said impatiently, she wanted nothing more than to bolt out the door.

"Could you two…keep it down?" She managed to finish before her laughter mingled with Hazel's while Annabeth stared at her with her mouth open like a gapping fish, mortified.

"Whaaat? No, no, no, it's not…we're not…" She was at a loss for words as her friends hollered with laughter, only causing more heat to reach her face.

"Uhg! Never mind!" Annabeth tried to keep as much dignity as she could before stalking out the door. "Go make-out with Jason, will you?" She called over her shoulder, which seemed to shut Piper up.

"Hey Annabeth?" Piper's voice stabbed at Annabeth's back like a ton of needles, she really didn't want to know what she was about to say now.

"...Yeah?" She asked timidly.

"Could you get my pillow?" She asked innocently.

Annabeth huffed before walking past the doorframe and into the hall, trying to get out of there as fast as she could. She didn't escape before she heard five more taps on the wall.

"Oh, God dammit Percy, she's coming!" Hazel screeched.

**I'll post the next chapter soon(: Like I said Percy and Annabeth aren't going to do anything I swear! I don't write anything like that.. I used the terms merely as a joke to capture teenage girls humor, etc.**

**Please tell me what you think! Should I continue? Do you like it so far? I'll try to post the next bit to this chapter ASAP if I get some reviews...*hint hint*(:**

**Happy Holidays!(: I hope everyone enjoyed theirWinter Break! **

**R&R!**

**XOXO**  
><strong>Lizzy <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So this chapter is LONG! I hope you all enjoy it because I worked really hard on it!(: Please PM or Review if you notice any typos! That would help me out a ton! Enjoy!**

**Review!**

**All rights go to Rick!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth tried to smother a giggle as she tip toed across the halls to the boy's bunkroom. All seven demigods took different night shifts, and tonight was the guy's night, but since Percy spent most of last night doing Praetor things with <em>Reyna<em> and settling everything with the Camp Jupiter so they could leave, they gave him the night off. And for that Annabeth was grateful.

Each step brought her closer to her destination, and her excitement intensified. Sure, she was with Percy practically 24/7, being with him was as easy as breathing; she did it all the time. However, tonight was different; she was _sneaking out_ to meet him. Annabeth had done a lot of rebellious things in her life, but for some reason, this was the most exciting. This seemed ridiculous to her because facing Kronos on Mt. Olympus seemed a lot more adrenaline pumping then sneaking out to meet her boyfriend…

Annabeth was too deep in thought to realize she was already outside Percy's door. It wasn't very often you could catch a daughter of Athena not coherent, but then again, Percy brought out things in Annabeth she never knew were there.

And right now she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

She grasped the doorknob, about to twist it before something caught her eye, In the middle of the door a white piece of paper was taped to the door.

"You Are Now Entering the MAN CAVE!"

"Ladies: KEEP OUT"

Annabeth scoffed bitterly; defiantly Leo's handwriting. She knew Percy could probably see her shadow beneath the door, and Annabeth knew him well enough to know he was growing impatient. Best not to keep him waiting... Before she could think twice she thrust the door open and took a step into the boy's dorm.

_Sorry Leo…_

She blinked at the dark room and leaned her back against the door, searching for the right bed.

"You're late." Though it was pitch black in this small room, she knew Percy was smiling.

"Am I really?" Annabeth drawled out as her eyes adjusted to the dark. It was comforting, to be back to their ways of flirtatious teasing. She looked up and gasped when she could finally see him. "My apologies, Mr. Jackson."

Percy was the only guy, Annabeth decided, that could get away with being...well…sort of beautiful. His hair always windswept and never tidy, which Annabeth always thought was sexy. His features were unique and symmetrical and his eyes…His eyes were her favorite. It was odd that one pair of eyes could hold so many emotions. When he was in full 'Action Jackson kickass battle mode' his eyes were like a tsunami, dark and dangerous. When he had his guard up, his eyes were like the calm before the storm. But when he was at camp, at home, or with her, they were as cool as a summer night, or as blue as the ocean on an eighty-degree day; calm, peaceful, beautiful. And don't even get her started on his body, cause she could go for hours. He wasn't lanky, but he wasn't like those buff dirt bags at the beach that made her skin crawl. His body was muscular and perfect. And it was looking damn good in that black wife-beater and red basketball shorts. Yum.

"I knew you would crack first." His voice was like the pull of the tide, and she soon found herself strutting towards him. He met her halfway and caught her by surprise when he picked her up bridal style. He spun her around, laughing when she squealed.

Once she was in her embrace she felt…relief, like she was exactly where she was suppose to be; and she loved that feeling. When Percy finally brought her to the ground, he traced her cheekbone with his fingers, brushing her hair behind her ear. Annabeth closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, feeling pure bliss.

"Missed you, Wise Girl."

And that was all it took for Annabeth to climb him like a tree and kiss him with everything she had. Percy lifted her up so they were at the same height, his hands leaving trails of electricity wherever they touched. After a few minutes of locked lips and wandering hands they broke a part, each breathing heavily. Her eyes trailed to the other unoccupied bunks, wondering which one she'd sleep in tonight. But she knew which one she'd want to be in most. Noticing Annabeth's gaze, Percy broke the comfortable silence.

"Save a bed, sleep in my arms tonight." Though his words were spoken simply, she could tell he was hesitant, not wanting to cross a line. He opened his mouth to reassure her, but she placed a finger to his lips to silence her.

"I'd love to." She stated, running a hand through her hair, trying her best to look...well…sexy. He noticed Percy's lingering stare and raised an eyebrow at him. Guess it was working.

With a small push, she shoved Percy onto the messy bed. What she didn't count on was he pulling her down with him. She playfully smacked the back of his head and snuggled against his chest before looking accusingly up at him.

Of course he was smirking. Jerk.

"That wasn't funny." She said firmly, but couldn't help the girlish giggle that escaped her.

"You started it." He accused, laughing alongside with her.

"Whatever, Percy. And how are you so awake? It's almost 2:30 in the morning!"

"You kept me waiting." He said simply, tracing small circles on her back, causing her to shiver.

"Maybe you deserved it." She replied coolly, but regret it instantly when his fingers stopped in a half circle and knew where his thoughts were.

"Yeah, I probably do." He said huskily, and Annabeth felt like she kicked a puppy.

"Percy, I didn't mean it like that, it's not your fault, and it never will _be_ your fault." She said firmly. Of course Percy would beat himself up about this.

"I walked out on all of you, for almost _seven_ months, Annabeth." She felt like crying when she faintly saw the look in his eyes. Annabeth had never seen him this vulnerable.

"Percy, _please_. She took your memory, there's nothing anyone could have done." She begged helplessly. "It doesn't matter now. We found you, you remember. It's over. Can we please just forget about it, just for tonight?" This was _their_ moment. She wasn't letting Hera have it.

"Okay, Okay. Sorry I brought it up Annabeth, really." He nuzzled his face into her neck and she felt him relax. She brought her hand to his head and stroked his hair comfortingly.

"It's fine." Annabeth replied. She felt exhausted. The last week and consisted of about 2 hours of sleep a night, and she pulled an all-nighter the day they arrived at Camp Jupiter, but that was okay with her. She spent the night with Percy at the beach, talking non-stop about both camps, and demanding every detail about what each other had been doing for the past 7 months. Annabeth grimaced involuntarily; she hated to think about Percy's dangerous quest and the war that followed. Especially sense they all occurred _without _her. Damn Romans.

She couldn't believe she was spending the night in _Percy Jackson's _bed. Every female demi-god would _kill _for this. Of course they weren't going to _do _anything. For a teenage boy, Percy could be a prude, always so concerned he was crossing a line. They'd gotten hot and heavy before, she fell head over heels for the guy, but tonight was different. Sure, they've slept next to each other on Quests, dozed off with one another on countless movie nights, and of course on the rooftop of their apartment on their one month-anniversary. Annabeth smiled, her favorite night was on September 27; Percy had been so adorable. He'd insisted on keeping it a surprise for Annabeth, which frustrated her to no end; Children of Athena hated being kept in the dark. He blind-folded her and took her to the rooftop of his apartment. There he served her a full course meal. At the end of the night they put two lawn chairs together and star gazed under blankets until Annabeth fell asleep, her head on his chest, before Percy had to take her home. She'd been so tired Percy had carried her bridal style down countless flights of stars; which she knew couldn't have been easy. Then again this was Percy; Hero of Olympus and a first class gentleman.

Annabeth hadn't realized she was shaking with laughter until Percy broke into her thoughts.

"What's so funny?" He said, and she could feel his grin on her neck, which made her giggle even more.

"Do you recall our Month-a-versary?" She asked.

Percy laughed harder. "I swore you were passed out drunk, I thought I poisoned you."

"I wasn't that bad!" Annabeth quickly defended herself.

"You kicked me when I tried to wake you up."

"Was it a good one?"

"Oh yeah, right in the gut."

"Score."

They laughed again, before lapsing into another comfortable silence. In Percy's arms, she felt happier than she had in a very long time. He was her rock, and whenever she was around him, she was on cloud 9. She hated to admit the fact that she took him for granted. She always thought he'd be by her side there to catch her when she fell, to make her laugh when she felt like crying, always her best friend, always her boyfriend. So when he was taken, Annabeth fell to pieces. And the only person that could reassemble the broken glass…was gone. She didn't want to fall back into that pain, he was here now and that was all she cared about.

"Did you fall asleep?" She whispered.

Annabeth could feel his smirk before answering. "Yeah."

"Oh, okay, just checking." The smiles were contagious.

"It's cool."

She tried to keep up the charade, but her smiles turned to grins and she ended up laughing into his shoulder, feeling him shake with suppressed laughter. She traced his chest with her finger before threading them through his camp necklace, her hands finding the probation neck plate.

"You never told me how you came to so much power in a week…" She began, curiosity overwhelming her. Annabeth hated the fact that she was absent when all of this happened.

" Well, I was offered in my first day-" She made a choking sound and he turned to look at her in concern.

"First _day?"_ Annabeth was impressed but not exactly surprised. She knew Percy was good-_fantastic_ actually, but to do something in under 24 hours that took Jason Grace over a decade to do…Wow.

Percy took her silence as a sign to go on, his hands playing absentmindedly with her hair. "I declined. To be honest, I didn't want to plant any roots at Camp Jupiter if I didn't know if I was going to stay, you know? But after the quest and meeting so many great people, I didn't see the harm."

"So you volunteered?" She pressed. The last sentence didn't exactly please her. Annabeth was possessive, and to be honest, she got jealous when it came to Percy; she wanted him all to herself. And she definitely didn't want him 'planting roots' at this Camp when he had a perfectly good one in New York. Noting that, she didn't like thinking of him without her, bonding with all these people that were strangers to her. Don't get her wrong, they seemed like nice people, but…_still. _Especially the girls; the girls peeved her. At Camp Half-Blood, all of the females who were interested in Percy (or the 'uber sexy Hero of Olympus), thankfully most backed off once they got together. This pleased Annabeth immensely. However, a few Aphrodite girls still stared, and glared when they were together. Which Annabeth let pass; they could look but they couldn't touch; she was never close with anyone of them, not since Silena. Piper was the only exception. The girls at Camp Jupiter, however, were a different story. Hazel was cool with her, she and Percy were like brother and sister, always messing with each other one minute, then chilling with one another the next. The other girls at Camp Jupiter could not take a hint. One in particular bugged her the most.

"Well, I was elected, per say. When the big battle came to an end, it was only Polybotes and I left, and they watched me defeat him, with the help of a minor God, of course. That on top of a successful quest made the decision clear to them, and I didn't want to disappoint. So, here I am." Percy was so modest he could have been stating that he went to the store and bought milk.

She affectionately lifted her head up and placed a gentle and affectionate kiss on his jawline, check and finally a lingering kiss on his lips. "I'm impressed, Seaweed Brain, well done. But I'm not entirely surprised, either." She said in a dull tone.

"So, It takes more than defeating two giants, an army of the undead, killing other various forces of evil, rescuing Death, and rising up in the ranks of others to satisfy my girlfriend?" He teased her, tracing her jawline with his fingers, then her mouth as she started to smile.

"Maybe." She said in an uninterested tone.

"Then how the hell did I pass the test?" He asked in disbelief.

She giggled and started to kiss him. After a few minutes he started to kiss her neck, which made her laugh even more. What can she say? She was ticklish.

"I'm serious!" He said, laughing with her.

"You didn't pass my test Percy," Annabeth started, and then noticing Percy's deer in headlights expression she quickly continued. "Let me finish! You didn't just pass, you rose above; always have. And when I say 'I'm not surprised' I mean that because I should be used to all your heroic activities and supreme accomplishments."

She relaxed when she saw the tension leave his body. Phew. How could he even think he didn't pass? Sometimes she didn't feel like he deserved Percy. He was far, far too good.

Her hands wandered to his necklace again, tugging on random beads until one caught her attention. It felt like a ring.

"What's this?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, a uh, a ring of Bellona." He ran a hand through his hair, the kind of thing he did when he was nervous. She had heard the stories, Annabeth knew where he got it, and it made her heart drop. Speak of the devil.

"I thought you said you gave this back." Annabeth said in an all-too-calm tone, and Percy knew he was in deep trouble. This girl could not back off could she? And if Percy lied to her about the ring…

"Well, I did. Reyna and I had to stay up late setting things up and pulling some strings to make sure we could leave for Greece without any drama of a Praetor leaving the Camp, which doesn't happen often. She pulled me aside later, when we were departing and gave it back to me, to wish me good luck. Nothing else, Annabeth, please don't get mad. It was a friendly gesture, nothing more."

Her grip on his necklace must be getting uncomfortable, because it was now balled up in a fist. However, Percy didn't complain.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Annabeth demanded.

"Well, to be honest, I kind of forgot."

She had something to get off her chest, something she needed to get out in the open. Annabeth trusted Percy with her whole heart, but she needed an answer.

"Did anything…happen… between you and another girl at Camp Jupiter?" She sighed; relieved to get it out in the open, but more concerned when Percy tensed and didn't respond right away.

"Please, just tell me. Honestly. I think I deserve to know."

More silence.

"It's bad isn't it? Just tell me. I'm a big girl, I can take it." Lie. She knew if he said yes she would break down.

But Percy did the last thing she would expect.

He laughed.

"PERSEUS JACKSON. IN NO PART OF THIS CONVERSATION IS ANYTHING REMOTELY FUNNY." Annabeth was outraged; how could he laugh?

"I'm sorry, babe, really." He said, trying to smother laughter and was failing miserably.

Annabeth untangled her legs from his and tried to stand but his hands didn't let her go anywhere.

"I'm leaving." She huffed angrily.

"No! Please, Annabeth just let me explain." He begged. His face was contorted in so much pain at the thought of her leaving, she felt her expression soften. No. She quickly pulled the same angry mask over her face. Being mad at Percy was defiantly impossible, but she could sure as hell try.

"You have one minute." Annabeth sat in a sitting position on the bed and crossed her arms to her chest. This apparently did a few noticeable things to her cleavage because when she looked up, Percy wasn't exactly meeting her eye line.

"Percy, I'm up here" She smirked at herself when she noticed how red his cheeks became and Annabeth raised an eyebrow questionably.

"Oh yeah, sorry…So uh…what were we talking about…exactly?" It was hard to focus for Percy in more ways then one. When Annabeth got mad, her eyes sparkled more than usual, her cheeks flushed, and she got this look in her eyes…In other words; she was freakin' beautiful.

"Gods, Percy, why are you such a guy?" She threw her hands up to him, exasperated.

"Well, there's nothing I can really do about that situation, Wise Girl." He blinked at her innocently. The chagrin in her face told him to back off and Percy scrambled to get his thoughts straight.

Apparently a good smack in the head refreshes the memory perfectly.

"Right, sorry. First off, I never forgot you-" Noticing Annabeth's skeptical look he quickly rephrased. " Yes, I forgot most things _about_ _you, _but I always remembered that you were…important to me, to say the least." He picked up her hand and played with her fingers, trying to find the right words to say. "When I woke up…I was…disoriented. I had no idea how I got there, where I was, _who_ I was; _anything. _All I recalled was 'Annabeth.' You were the only person I remembered, so please don't tell my mom." He paused to smirk at her and she smiled, then squashed it when she remembered she was suppose to be mad at him. "You're the one thing that kept me going, that held me onto one piece of sanity. I just knew that I had to make it back to you, if it was the last thing I did." Screw being mad at him. Annabeth pushed him down on the bed and curled up into him like a cat. She knew how hard this was for him to talk about, and Annabeth wanted for him to know she would always be there for him. "To be honest, you were always the bait over my head," He paused to let out a quick laugh before continuing. "Lupa said only if I completed my quest, only then would I be able to see you again."

She stopped the circle she was making on his chest with her fingers, and looked back up at him. "Really?"

"Yeah, Wise Girl, why else wouldn't I have been running back to you? So, with all that said, how could you ever think I would just put you aside and move on with another girl?" He paused to shake his head, repulsed at the thought of being with anyone but Annabeth. " Even if it was only a week?" She couldn't help it. Annabeth kissed him with everything she had, and he didn't complain, though she could tell he was surprised.

"You never did answer my question." She reminded him when his lips moved to her neck.

"And which one would that be?" He murmured against her skin.

"Did any of them come onto you?" She demanded, feeling her skin get hot from Percy's touch and the thought of any girl stepping on her boyfriend.

"You know, you're really sexy when you get jealous." Percy said, his lips near her ear making her shiver.

"Don't distract me, Percy. I think I asked you a question." Annabeth said in a no-nonsense tone Percy knew all too well. He sighed and pulled away to look her in the eye, and Annabeth resisted the urge to pull him back.

"One was…interested." He said in a heavy tone, obviously not liking this conversation.

"And that was?" She pressed.

He scrunched up his face, the thing she always thought was adorable.

"Spit it out Percy." Annabeth gave him her best glare and gripped his wife beater tightly between her fingers. He closed his eyes tightly, and leaned his forehead against hers. Annabeth gently kissed his nose, encouraging Percy to continue.

"Reyna."

Silence.

Annabeth closed her eyes.

Breathe in; breathe out.

_The same girl that gave him a ring?_

Breathe in.

_The same chick that that invited Percy to be her right hand man, running Camp Jupiter _together_?_

Breathe out.

_The same daughter of Bellona that gets to spend every waking moment with _her_ boyfriend, doing Praetor things?_

Inhale.

_The same demigod that's drop dead _gorgeous?

Exhale_._

Annabeth opened her eye to find herself drowning in the ocean. She blinked. Percy was staring at her intently, begging her to say something. Annabeth couldn't look him in the eyes, so she settled for his hand, gripping it tightly. Somehow, when Percy's thumb stroked her palm, she found the strength to speak.

"And your response was?" Annabeth asked, taking a deep breath.

"I politely told her I wasn't interested, and that I already had a girlfriend. Reyna understood and now we're friends; nothing more." He shrugged like it wasn't a big deal, and that irritated Annabeth.

"Just friends? Do you _see _the way she looks at you? The way she looks at _me_?" She's been receiving glares since the first day. And to make it worse the way she looked at Percy made her skin crawl. The thing that mad her even angrier was she looked at Jason the same way she looked at Percy, and Piper the same way Reyna looked at Annabeth. What was this girl's deal?

Percy was silent, closing his eyes with his eyebrows scrunched together; the thing he did when he was thinking really hard. She waited patiently even though Annabeth felt like screaming.

"Look, Annabeth…" He sighed heavily, and draped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer before continuing. "Reyna's a nice girl, and I think she's a great Praetor, really, but she's only a friend. You _have_ to understand that. You know you're the only one for me. If you need anymore proof of that there's a spot on the small of my back that says so! Or was…but that doesn't matter." He cupped his hands around Annabeth's face, pulling her near. "_I love you, Annabeth". _She didn't think she would ever get tired of hearing that. _"_And if Reyna is making you this upset, I'll do something about it. I don't want to choose between you and Reyna, but if that's what you want; it'll be you. It'll always _be_ you and it's always _been _you_. _I_-" _He was going to say more but Annabeth pulled him close and kissed him gently. When she pulled away Annabeth stared intently into his eyes and started and said something you would only hear in a blue moon.

"I'm sorry, Seaweed Brain." She was embarrassed. Annabeth couldn't believe she had acted that way, and she couldn't believe that Percy had been so nice. Annabeth hadn't deserved that, no, she didn't deserve _him. _"I love you, and I'm sorry for the way I acted." She had been the kind of girl she had promised herself she would never be; obsessive, jealous, and nagging.

"You didn't have to say that, Wise Girl." He smiled kindly at her and Annabeth couldn't help but grin back at him, threaded her hands through his hair.

"I was just jealous and-" She stopped when Percy started to smile. But Annabeth got _really_ distracted when his hands traced designs on the back of her legs. Her breathing quickened to a dangerous speed when Percy's hands went over her hips and across her stomach.

"Can we talk about this later?" Percy drawled, and Annabeth's heart took on the speed of a hummingbird's wings.

"Screw this." Annabeth wrapped her legs around Percy's hips, threaded her hands through his hair, and kissed him, fireworks exploding behind her eyelids. They tossed and turned, practically falling off the bed on multiple occasions, each trying to get as close as possible to each other. The next ten minutes were filled with wandering hands, murmured 'I love you' s, and sweet nothings.

Annabeth couldn't get enough of him. When she was with Percy, all of her problems disappeared. They blew off the fact that a he war was in their future, or that Percy was Gaea's number 1 target, they just wanted to be together. He was her personal sun, always shining in her darkest moments.

Eventually their hot-n-heavy make out session slowed to kisses until they curled up next to each other, panting.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. And you don't really have to worry about any girls like Reyna, either."

"And why is that?" He had her attention now.

"Because…" Percy purred, and Annabeth shivered, his mouth right by her ear. "I've got a thing for blondes… "

"She _is_ a brunette."

"Exactly. Like I said, not my type."

"How do you always know how to make me feel better Percy?"

"I don't really know…Probably when I started dating this girl named Annabeth. She's this beautiful girl and insanely smart, too-"

"Okay, okay I get it!" She giggled and Percy couldn't help but join in.

"I love you, Percy." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear before snuggling into his bare chest, his shirt left forgotten on the floor.

They stayed like that for hours; dozing into each other's arms. For once in her life Annabeth had felt like she had discovered something solid in her life, something that will stay with her forever.

Something…Permanent.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoyed it! I wasn't too happy with this chapter, so sorry if I disappointed ):**

**Please PM or review if you notice any typos or things you would like to share.**

**I also take suggestions for the next chapter! (: So give me your ideas!**

**That last line was also kind of a take off of my latest fanfic...Please go check out my new story call "Something Permanent" I think you'll enjoy it! (:**

**R&R!**

**~Liz**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while, last week was finals! I got out alive thankfully(: Thanks you for all of your reviews, favorites, and support! I love hearing back from you guys so review or PM!**

**I also want suggestions! Anything is fine! This will really help me update sooner!**

**I got a question from the last chapter, so the permanent thing that Annabeth is feeling is Percy and their relationship.**

**All rights go to Rick!**

**R&R**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Out of Place<strong>

The sun's rays bled against the oceans horizon, creating an illusion of peace. The tides lapped lazily at Hazel Levesque's bare feet, yet she felt no ease of her pain. Illusion, yes, the calm waves were foreign to her rollercoaster of emotions.

She didn't belong here.

Hazel never belonged anywhere.

Pluto children were always outcasts. Especially _cursed_ ones.

She was never meant to be the hero, much less one of the _seven most powerful ones_.

Here on the shore of somewhere in the U.S, she was never sure where they landed; she hadn't bothered to keep track. It was becoming a problem since day one, all the malfunctions with the Argo II. They had to stop continuously while Leo repaired the ship. Gaea had ever so graciously blessed them with many curve balls on their way to Greece.

Though she couldn't think of a Quest with better people, her friends and practically family, Hazel still felt like she didn't fit in. She could never compare to people like Annabeth or Jason, and don't even get her started with Percy Jackson. Hazel thought he was a legend one their first quest, but after hearing all the stories from what he did at Camp Half Blood? She didn't think she could look at him the same again without resisting the urge to bow down to him and kiss his feet. The thing that bugged her was he was so dang _modest._ Always saying things like 'it was a group effort,' or 'I could have never done it without so and so,' even when everyone knew it was all him. Everyone adored him, loved him and respected him.

_Why couldn't I be more like him?_

With all the pressure on her shoulders, a curse on her hands, trying to commit to a relationship and the whole Sammy/Leo situation was enough to make any girl go nuts or even _more _crazy than-

"Hazel."

She jumped and pivoted around to face a smirking Percy Jackson.

Percy was like an older brother to her, and she knew she could tell him anything, but for some reason Hazel was avoiding him. Every time they were in the same room she couldn't help but compare herself to him. And every time she felt worse and worse about what she brought to the seven.

Which was barely anything, mind you.

"H-Hey Percy..." Hazel stuttered awkwardly as Percy took his spot next to her, staring at the ocean. It was a little weird to see him alone. Since the switch Percy and Annabeth had been inseparable, and whenever they were a part Annabeth turned into a grouch and Percy paced the floors non-stop.

"So what are you doing out here, Levesque?" He asked, sitting down next to her. Percy picked up a rock and skipped it across the surface of the sea. She noticed the tension in his arm and stared at him, guilty. The hurt in his eyes proved that he noticed her distance from him and for that Hazel was shameful. Hazel put her head in her arms and breathed in shakily.

"Look, Percy, I'm so sorry. It's just…" She threaded her arms through her hair, wincing as they got caught in the snarls.

"Hazel-" He started.

"I was so stupid and-"

"Hazel!" His voice snapped her out of her trance and she looked at him in surprise. "Please shut up."

The silence that followed was neither awkward nor comfortable. Tension floated in the air as the both skipped rocks on top of the ocean. A few minutes passed before Percy's gaze made her stop and meet his eyes.

"Why?" He asked her kindly, which made Hazel feel like trash. He should be yelling after all that she put him through!

"I don't know, Percy." The daughter of Pluto told him honestly.

"Did I do something?" He asked her, turning so that he was staring right at Hazel. Guilt leaked through her as she saw just how much she had affected him. Hazel wanted to apologize, to explain, and to beg for forgiveness, but of course that's not what came out

"How do you do it?" She asked involuntarily, the words rushing out like vomit.

"Do what, Hazel?" He smiled at her, making her feel even worse. He already forgave her. Heck, he was never even mad at her.

"How do you…be you?" She asked, searching him like she was looking for a piece of wire sticking out of him, anything to prove that he was some kind of robotic life form and not just some normal demi-god that had accomplished so much. "How did you…do everything you did?"

"I'm not following you, Hazel."

She sighed in exasperation and turned so they were face to face. "How did you defeat all those monsters, become such a hero? How did you defeat Kronos when you were only _fifteen_-"

"Sixteen, Hazel. And I had a lot of help –"

"Percy, look, I'm asking for advice here, okay? Not for you to deny and rewrite everything I say. So I'm going to ask you this one more time; how did you become such a Hero?" Hazel was getting impatient and desperate at this point, and she knew Percy could notice.

He sighed in defeat before staring at the ocean for a long moment. Just before she thought he wasn't going to respond he turned his gaze back to her and spoke.

"Hazel…" He started, and then ran his hand through his recently cut hair, trying to find the right words to say. "I'm not a Hero," Noticing Hazel's accused eyes he backtracked. "Okay, maybe I am, I'll give you that one, but the thing is I never really _wanted_ to be one. Sometimes things just happen to certain people, and with every great achievement comes a great sacrifice." He peeled his gaze away from hers and returned them to the sea. "I'm going to let you in on a secret, Hazel," He paused to smirk at her before continuing. "Being a 'Hero' is not about how many monsters you kill or what kind of monsters you defeat as many people think. Sure, that can help, but it's not the real reason. It has nothing to do with competition with others, the only time you need to be competitive is with your enemy." Hazel nodded, her eyes glued to Percy, drinking in all of his words as fast as she could.

"If you focus on your other allies, trying to compete with them for a spot on a Quest or to be on the front line, you've already lost." She blinked, letting the words soak in. "Your focus is always the enemy, protecting yourself, fellow campers, and the people you love. As you know that's my biggest weakness, my fatal flaw, and to be completely honest, I really don't know how the hell I'm still alive." He winked at her and Hazel laughed. She really did miss being around Percy; he always made her feel better. "If your heart is in the right place, _you're_ in the best place, and you _will_ achieve greatness. My point is, you should never think on a Quest 'I'm going to be so popular when I get home!' or 'this is going to make me look hella badass!'" She laughed at his girly and manly impressions and he joined in.

"Your main and only focus should be protecting yourself and your allies. _Not_ on your personal image or what people will think. Hazel, you should be thinking about how this Quest will make you a better demi-god, fighter and even person. So the secret is this; It's not about what you accomplish, how many trophies and titles that are tagged to your name, but your personal achievements and goals you set for yourself, not goals given to you. Hazel, you need to surround yourself with people that support you, not people that will tear you down. And never, _ever _compare yourself to others. That will _always_ be your downfall, Levesque." She gulped and down casted her eyes, knowing that Percy could read her like a book.

He gave her a sympathetic look before turned back to the ocean, like the pull of it was too strong to stay away.

"Frank and I talked yesterday." He stated simply, but that sentence felt like a punch in the gut, and she had no reply.

"He…told me some things that I didn't really enjoy hearing." He sent her an accusing look and Hazel felt like she was being interrogated. She always spilled her gut to Frank, and if he was talking to Percy…oh no.

"I think of you as my sister, Hazel. And to hear that you've been judging yourself over _my_ accomplishments…" He paused to shake his head and grind his teeth together. For the first time Hazel felt…almost scared of Percy. "… It makes me sick, Hazel."

She had no reply for that one, so she turned her head to the scenery in front of them.

"I understand where you're coming from. I get that being on an exhibition with six other older demi-gods can be intimidating, but you really…you really just don't _see_ yourself clearly, Hazel. I won't stay here and argue with you, because we'd be here all day, but you must know that you are _so _powerful. More powerful than you'd ever believe."

Hazel wanted to argue, but she didn't think it would be a good idea.

"We're all on this Quest for a reason, Levesque. We all have flaws, we've all made mistakes, and we're not perfect. What I'm trying to say is, if you think you're not good enough, don't waste time comparing yourself to others. You should spend time trying to fix your own problems, to make yourself a better fighter, archer, whatever. We are all chosen for different reasons. We all bring different skills and powers to the table, so why waste time decided whose is better when they're all different? You haven't even reached your full potential yet, Hazel. You bring so many great things to our band of demi-gods, so use them."

The daughter of Pluto had no words to say. Instead she scooted beside Percy and leaned against him, her head on his shoulder, staring at the ocean. It was not in any way a romantic gesture, but a friendly one.

"Percy?" Her voice was loud in the peaceful silence, and she cringed at how weak it sounded.

"Yeah?" He closed his eyes, listening to the waves crash onto the shore.

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, Levesque. I understand. I was in your place at one time, too." He assured her.

"And Percy?"

His smirk was evident, even with the sun disappearing. "Yes, Hazel?"

"Thank you."

They sat like that for an unknown amount of time, watching the ocean swallow the sun whole in a comfortable silence before an engine sounded in the distance.

"Whoo-hoo! Eureka!" Leo's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Percy?" This time it was Annabeth, and Percy immediately got to his feet and offered his hand to Hazel.

"Guess that's my cue." He said with a gentle smile.

"Hazel?" Frank's voice rang out towards them and immediately sent comfort into her exhausted body and she took the son of Poseidon's hand and got up shakily to her feet.

"Guess that's mine."

Percy started to walk ahead before turning abruptly back to Hazel, a playful glint in his eyes.

"Race you to the Pier."

"You're on, Jackson."

They crouched down before racing off into the sunset, each pushing and shoving each other to get to the finish.

Some things never change.

**Review and criticism are always appreciated!**

**If you find any typos or have suggestions please tell me!**

**Should I continue?**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello my beautiful viewers! I know its been…like...6 months. And there's really no excuse for my absence. Time, I have little. Energy is scarce. Inspiration is weak and laziness is in full effect, sadly. But don't lose faith in me! I'm here, aren't I?

Rick Riodan owns everything. ): Dang.

This is about Sally during Percy's disappearance and has a bit or Posieden/Sally which was fun to write! I hope I did well.

He's fine, everything's fine.

Sally Jackson assures herself as she busies herself with the dishes. Everything fine. Perfectly fine. Demi-god mothers and fathers had to deal with this all the time, so why was this any different? Surely nothing was wrong, a little out of the ordinary, but not wrong.

Her actions were smooth and organized but her mind was anything but. Sally's thoughts jumbled together until she didn't know were the start was. But everything was still fine. Fine, everything's fine.

The apartment was spotless, her next novel's pages were blank, and Percy's room was left untouched. The counters had been swept dozens of times; so much so that she was worried the polish would be varnished off from the granite in days time. Her son's room was the only room that hadn't been overcome with various cleaning supplies. The apartment looked ready for a 'Good House-keeping' cover photo-shoot. As always, Percy's absences left her in no right mood for writing, Sally could barely keep still, much less sit down and write a whole gosh darn story when all the plots she could think of were fighting sea monsters, battling Titans, and sudden unexplained disappearances for days without any information-

Her grasp on the bucket of floor cleaner tightened immensely until the whites of her knuckles were almost blinding. Sally stretched out her hand before clutching it to her head. Tears fought for room in her eyes, for she would not let them out.

Outside, the world mourned. Rain hissed against the windows. The wind howled. The ocean had been in a constant war with itself, so much so tsunami warnings were poised in various beaches.

Poseidon knew.

He was aware of their son's absence and his reaction showed. Everyone in the Demi-god community knew about the Hero of Olympus' disappearance.

The news was spread.

The world talked it over.

Every thread of conversation seemed to tie around Long Island, New York.

Camp Half-Blood was in a frenzy. The peace and comfort in their own personal haven was turned upside-down in one night. There friend, role model, and in one case boyfriend, was kidnaped, taken, lost, a runaway.

That was the biggest problem, the worse part in this whole mess.

No one knew.

No one had a lead.

Not one clue.

Not any source of communication at all.

Some argued that the pressure got to him. That being number one, representing the camp made him bolt, and he were too embarrassed to call or IM.

Most campers deserted that idea. They argued that their fearless leader would never leave camp unless it was a huge production of threats and grueling battles. Others insisted Percy was the happiest they had ever seen him around camp, with the war over and a girl on his arm he was glowing, so why would he leave?

Which reminded Sally of someone that was always hidden somewhere in her thoughts. Annabeth. A sigh escaped her as she thought of poor, poor Annabeth. The girl she had grown so close with in the last few months. The beautiful women that salsa danced with Sally in the kitchen as they cooked dinner when she was into her dancing faze. The women that protected her son countless times when the thought of losing Percy was too much to bare. The beautiful women who Percy adored. The women whose once luscious curled hair hung limply by her shoulders and whose sparkly eyes now were dull and flat. Sally was starting to think this tragedy weighed as much on her as it did on Annabeth.

With spaghetti like legs and eyes gummy with lack of sleep she rose from her fetal position and walked half-heartedly to the place she knew would hurt her most. The door to her son's room creaked eerily as she proceeded through the door-frame. The room had an odor of sea salt, gym shoes, dirty laundry and hushed secrets. Clothes were astray in every nook and cranny in the room, a math book lay untouched on the desk, a pair of jeans even hung on the ceiling fan, all in Percy's last minute race to pack for camp.

Her fingers caressed glossy photos on the wall from camp, school, and the rarity of vacations, pausing only to trace the features of her son's face when it appeared.

The fear of losing Percy was always in the back of her mind, she just chose to ignore it. It was like dark clouds on a perfect day. You saw them, you knew what they meant, but you refused to accept the possibility of rain.

In a dream-like state she sat on the astray bed pushed in the corner of the room. With her head in her hands she let the emotions she fought so hard to push aside enveloped her in a choke-hold. Sally heard an estranged cry in the background and was startled to realize the source of it was her. Sobs racked her body as she let herself feel all the emotions that were in combat inside her body.

Fine. Everything's just…..fine.

A familiar misty scent of sea salt assaulted her senses. Something she knew couldn't be just the aroma of the room, something she new from past secret meetings and affairs.

"Poseidon." Sally whispered into the air and watched as they carried over to her guest.

"Hello, Sally." His voice so familiar, it hurt. Like salt rubbed into her still open wound. His voice, gruff this time, not as light and carefree. He was grieving as well. This particular conversation was an aggravating small talk. Neither of the wanting to bring up the elephant in the room. Their son.

"Where is he, Poseidon? Where is our son?!" The hysteria was clear in her voice, but she didn't care. She was falling to pieces but she didn't even want to pick them up. Sally grasped the father of her child's hand like a life-line while he stared at their entwined hands, a moment of longing passed his face but vanished just as quickly.

"Sally I-…" He trailed off when he met her red puffy eyes. His voice lost. With one duck of her head she met his eyes and she knew.

"You…you don't know…do you?" The grief stricken mother's wild eyes fleeted across her past lover's face, hoping the answer to where her son may be was written there.

The God of the sea was tempted to come up with ambitious lie but he couldn't lie to Sally. As much as he wanted to make her pain go away he knew it would hurt her more to lie. So he spilled.

"No, Sally. I know nothing about his whereabouts. I-…I'm sorry." As her face crumbles he cringes and grasps at the straws. "I-I believe its Hera or Zeus. I have my suspicions that they've purposely excluded me on various decisions and arguments on Olympus. They know I have a loose temper and that my son is a soft spot on any discussion. I think this is one of Hera's schemes that unfortunately involves our son. And involves the other c-."

Sally's alert eyes suddenly iced over. "The other what, Posieden?"

"Nothing Sally. I've already spoke too much, so much so that it could endanger your life. Please trust me on this, Sal. Please."

She sighs in defeat. Sally has known for a very long time that she didn't belong in most of his life. And she's known from experiences that all battles with his godly side are always lost. And this time was no different. She sighs and looks away. "Okay." Is the only response she can think of to fit the situation.

He turns and prods her chin with his warm hands. Posieden cups her face until she's forced to look into his eyes. "All I can tell you is that he's not in any water. I would sense him. But he's alive. I can promise you that."

Sally sniffles as tears pool in her eyes. "How can you promise me something like that?"

He strokes Sal's face softly and wipes the stray tears away that fall and shape the apples of her cheeks as they slide down her heart-shaped face. A pain left unforgotten flairs as he stares at Sally's familiar eyes.

" Grover, my dear, their empathy link is still in tact. That and I would know if he was-"

"Don't say it!" Sally retched her face from his hands and gave him an uncharacteristic venomous glare. Posieden's hands and forearms still rested in mid air. His shock showed clear as day on his handsome face. "Don't ever say that." Sympathy shined in his eyes as he stared at the mother of his own favored son, and traced the tear trails that winded in intricate patterns down her face.

"I-I'm very sorry, Sally. But as a father who has dealt with this for eons…it gets a little…expected." The words tasted bitter in his mouth as the scars of the past children that had fallen seemed to reopen. "But I must confess; Percy's has been harder." That was an understatement. He had grown closer to Percy than all of his past children. He always promised himself never to form a bond with his demi-god kids for this very reason. But Perseus was different. Always different. He stood out from the rest.

Just like his mother.

Who now stared at a framed photo on the bedside table. The glossy photo showed Percy and Annabeth kissing at the top of the hill near the entrance of Camp. Their reunion after only two days apart was on display. She suspected an Aphrodite girl was poised with a camera behind the photo but it was cute anyway. Sally traced the features with a smile on her face. The arms thrown around Percy's neck and the toned forearms that caught Annabeth mid-air showed the affection that always made Sally's heart swell with happiness. Sally smiled at Annabeth's feet dangling in the air to compete with Percy's height. His duffel bag was thrown to the side, carelessly, only a weekend worth of clothes inside.

"They really are…good for each other…aren't they?" Poseiden inquired carefully.

"Yes. They're perfect together." Sally's voice was so sure, so admiring that it made him smile.

"And she's…good for him?"

To his utter surprise and relief she laughs. The sound resembles more of adying cat but she laughs.

"Oh, Posieden, you've seen them in combat. Yes, she's good for him as he is for her. They balance each other. It makes me feel better to know that Percy has a strong unbelievably smart young lady on his side."

Posieden leaned over her shoulder to take a closer look and chuckled. "They seem very enthusiastic."

"They're in love."

"You seem so sure."

"I am. You haven't seen the way they act around each other like I have. When he moves, she moves. She smiles, he has to smile, too. When he gets a bad grade she helps him study. When Annabeth's having a bad day he makes her laugh and smile. They match." She rambled on as Posieden hummed in approval.

"They were happy."

Sally's attention drifted elsewhere. Her warm eyes were brighter know but fare away; thinking of happier times when her family was whole. When she was lounging on the couch with Paul by her side as they gazed at Percy who was dozing in the love-seat with Annabeth curled into him by his side. Annabeths attentive silver eyes matched Pauls; fixed on the screen as a National Geographic special played. Their interests were so similar it always made Sally smile and Percy groan. She would laugh as Annabeth looked up at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes as she noticed his drooping eyes and half open mouth, but still climbed higher onto his chest and nuzzled her head closer to his. "If you drool on me, Seaweed Brain, you'll never see the light of day again." She banters lightly and laughs as Percy opens one eye and hears enough to snort at her threat.

"Sorry to disappoint, Wise Girl, but that was seven years ago. I think it's safe to say I grew out of it."

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions. And it was five, Percy, not seven."

"Huh. Interesting. Feels like I've had to put up with you for a lot longer."

"Har, Har, very funny Percy. Hilarious. And wipe that grin off your face before I do it for you."

"You know what? I don't think I will." His smile widens and no matter how hard she tries, Annabeth smiles, too.

They chuckle and steal an innocent kiss before Annabeth turns her attention back to the T.V. and Percy to his afternoon nap.

Peaceful. Calm. Happier.

But now all that was gone.

Percy was gone. The movie nights were gone. All of it.

"Sal. You still with me?"

"Yes. I'm here." Her dream like state washed away like a ripple in the water.

"Stop worrying. Percy is strong. You've seen him in other situations-"

"But this is like other situations! We can't even try IM-ing and calling and tracking! Nothing's worked! He's probably alone and cold and lonely and possibly doesn't even have a bed to sleep in at ni-"

"Sally, please! You don't know that! We don't know anything, so don't jump to conclusions."

Sally didn't respond. She felt like ice was dripping down her neck and poling between her toes. She felt numb. Cold to the touch.

"I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure everything's fine." His words felt far away. Like she was hearing his words underwater and kept sinking deeper and deeper. As she hits rock bottom the words still echo in her head.

I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure everything's fine.

Thanks for reading! Again, sorry for the wait! ): I've re read all my previous chapters and am horrified at how many typos are in them! Since they've been up for more than 60 days I can't edit them and it's making me mad!(: I'll try to update again soon but I can't promise anything. Please live me requests and questions if you wish! They are encouraged!

Please feel free to leave me any comments about typos or constructive critisisum! But please be gracious. I may be an online profile but behind this computer is also a human being with feelings. (;

A quick note! I don't know if any of you are twilight fans but there's this amazing story called 'Torn' by the author Dooba. It's al human so even if you've never read the books or have seen the movie I'm sure you'll catch on fast! It's dark, though, so be prepared but it is sosososo beautiful.

Reviews=inspiration

Inspiration=Update!

Have a beautiful day!


End file.
